


Breaking

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dom/sub overtones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please let me show you my trust,” he begged. He never begged. Not like that.</p><p>221B ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Sherlock in mind, but I think that I was ambiguous enough to pretend that it's someone else.

“Please let me show you my trust,” he begged. He never begged. Not like that.

John still wanted to refuse. In fact, John had already opened his mouth when he made the mistake of looking into those eyes.

He could drown in those eyes.

Those eyes that held all that couldn’t be said aloud.

The offerings.

_Let me submit to you._

_Let me give this to you._

The demands.

_Please take it away._

_Please make the voices stop._

And, instead of the ‘no’ he intended to say, his traitorous mouth had another idea.

“How?”

The relief in response to that question was staggering, as if a dam was broken and had washed away all the strings that held him up. His lithe body seemed to sag, and John moved as if to catch him.

Instead, John stopped himself halfway, and watched coldly as the other man leaned against the back of the loveseat.

“You know how.”

John didn’t question how he knew, just accepted that he did.

“Fine,” he said, “then you know what to do as well.”

Defiance shined in his eyes, and John sighed mentally.

“Strip, fifteen minutes, hands and knees, on the floor.”

One more pause before he stood up and fled towards the bedroom.

But John was already wondering how much he could be pushed before breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> by user [mercuryandglass](../../users/mercuryandglass)


End file.
